The Unforgetful Birthday
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: COMPLETED! My first House, M.D. fanfic! Hope you enjoy! It was supposed to be a happy birthday, find out what tragedy befalls House and his team on House's birthday. All reviews appreciated. All updates as soon as possible.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Unhappy Birthday**

**"So, House, what are you up to tonight?" Dr. Wilson asked while taking his friend home. "No good," House responded sarcastically, "why you got something planned?" "Yeah, um, a few of us doctors are going out to get something to eat, you want to come?"**

**"What more would I want?" House asked "Having fun with the idiots at work?" "Come on Greg, what would you prefer, going home and sulking over your piano, like you've done every day of your life, or something different?" "Hey, I did'nt play last night, that was plenty different for me." House said. "Come on Greg, please." "Allright, but you'll have to provide the transportation, my car's in the shop." **

**"Cameron will pick you up outside of your House, and Greg, you better answer the door." "I will mommy, you want to call me when she get's here, I don't answer the door to strangers." "House," "Okay, bye."**

**That night...**

**Cameron had strict orders, "Go to his house, don't say anything about his birthday, just act as normal as possible and bring him, no questions asked." "I wish it was that easy." She thought to herself and approached House's door.**

**House was playing his piano when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" House yelled. No one came in, but there was another knock on the door. House got up and opened the door, "What part of 'Come in', don't you understand?" House shut the door and followed Cameron to her car. "I guess the part where you can't here from someone playing piano." Cameron added sarcasticly. "Oooh, good one!" House said and started to get into Cameron's car when he heard someone behind him. **

**"Exscuse me sir, can I have some money?" The man asked walking over to House. "Sorry, left my wallet at home." Which was not true, he could'nt get anything if he hadn't had his wallet. "Some how I know that's not true." The man said walking closer to Dr. House.**

**"Sorry bud, I don't do charity cases, now go to a homeless shelter and get some help, okay?" House once again turned to get into the car, but was stopped by the man. "I'm no charity case." The man pulled out his gun.**

**"I need some money." "Cameron run!" House yelled. Cameron started running down an alley and hid.**

**"Man, you gonna give it to me, or do I need to force it out of you?" Before House could answer he heard the gun go off. He slowly crumpled over himself. "NO!" Cameron whispered she heard a gun go off, but she hoped House was okay.**

**The man grabbed House's wallet and got into Cameron's car and left. Cameron ran out of the alley to see House laying on the ground, in a circle of blood. "Dr. House, are you okay?" She turned House over on his back. "Allison, help me, please." House whispered, he felt the darkness creep over him. "Greg, hold on, I'll get you inside, just hold on." Cameron started to drag the already unconscious Greg into his House.**

**She dragged him over to where the phone was and dialed '911'. "Hello, um this is Dr. Cameron from Princeton, Hospital, my boss has been shot.**

**Okay, please hurry." Cameron got off the phone after giving the man all the details, and called Wilson.**

**House shivered, while she was on the phone with Wilson. "James, where does he keep his blankets, he's getting cold." James told her what to do and where everything was and that he would meet her at the hospital."Come on Greg, just hold on, hold on."**

**End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. In time?

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters.**

**Quenya Anaria-Hey Sis,thanks for the nice comment! Don't worry, I'll put up the one with you in it soon!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: In time?**

**Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. "What was he doing to get shot?" Wilson asked. He had always worried about his friend but he never had done something like this before. "A man approached us and asked for money, you know how House is, always joking around, then he pulled a gun on him. House told me to run, so I did, I heard a shot and come out to see him on the ground in a puddle of blood." Cameron explained. She did'nt know if House was going to live or not, she could only pray for the best.**

**The surgeon who was working on House came out. Wilson got up and walked over to him, after it seemed like an eternity Wilson came over and sat down to tell us the news.**

**"They said, that, that," Wilson tried to say it but could'nt. "What is it Wilson, what did they say?" Cameron asked, seeing Wilson like that was not good, and she knew it, she only hoped he had'nt died in there.**

**"They, said he has a fifty-fifty chance of survival, he lost a lot of blood before and after the surgery, they said it would be a miracle if he survived." Wilson spat out and started crying, "I can't let this happen to him, he's done alot for me before, now I can't even help him." **

**"Wilson, calm down, he'll be fine, Dr. House is strong, and to stubborn to die, just calm down, everything is going to be okay." Cameron said, but she did'nt believe what she said, it was her job to reassure people, even if she did'nt believe it herself.**

**"I'm going to go see him." Wilson said and starting to walk to House's room, being followed by the others.**

**House lay there pale, tired was etched all over his face, along with pain and unconsciousness. Wilson had never seen his friend like this except for when the 'accident' had occured with his leg. Wilson sat down by his friend, "We'll go see if there's anything we can do for him, we should be back." Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy left the room leaving Wilson and Cameron with the dying House.**

**"It's my fault, you know?" Wilson said. "If I had'nt have planned a birthday party for him he would be okay right now." "No, Wilson, it's not your fault, you did'nt know that would happen, you couldn't have." Camerom tried to comfort him, it was'nt his fault, it was hers, if she would have heard House tell her to come in, maybe they could've missed the guy completely, but she did'nt.**

**"It's not your fault either, you know?" Wilson said almost reading her mind. "I know." She replied and sat across from House.**

**Will House be okay? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Will he be okay?

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Orangeangel- Here's your chapter, I'll try to make House be okay.**

**Quenya Anaria- Thanks for the nice comment.**

**Flamesofthemo0n- Here's the next chapter!**

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Will he be okay?**

**The next morning Wilson woke up to the noise of someone stirring. He looked down at House. "Greg, can you hear me?" Greg slowly nodded his head. "Look at me, just look at me." Greg slowly opened his eyes and looked around, the room was blurry, he quickly closed his eyes again. "What's wrong Greg?" James asked. "Room...,blurry...,can't...,see...,correctly." Greg slurred.**

**"Can you tell me where you are?" "No." "Okay, can you tell me who I am?" "James, Wilson?" Greg asked questionly. "Yes, your at the hospital, can you tell me why your here?" "No, but I feel alot of pain." "Okay, you were shot, we did'nt think you would survive." James explained and Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron, and Chase walked in.**

**"Hey Dr. House, how are you?" Cameron asked and gave Greg a hug. "Um, fine." House reached over to Wilson and whispered, "Is this my wife?" "No, it's Allison Cameron, don't you remember?" Cameron was starting to get worried. "No, and while were at it who are they." House weakly pointed at Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman. "They are your employer and employees, House are you sure you don't remember anybody in this room besides me?" Wilson asked. **

**House looked around at the four in front of him, "No, I'm sorry, I don't." House closed his eyes, he was starting to get tired and wanted to go back to sleep.**

**"We'll I'm afraid he has amnesia." Wilson whispered to the four infront of him, He could'nt take it any more, he was too tired and had to sleep, he fell asleep leaving the five whispering about him.**

**Will this case of amnesia pass from the hurt doctor?**

**Will he finally remember anyone? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Working with House

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A/n- Thanks for bearing with me, not being able to post! Here is the promised chapter. Once again thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Working with House**

**House woke up to see Wilson sitting there, staring at him. "What are you looking at?" House barely whispered. "Nothing." Wilson replied. House knew that face all to well. It was the 'worried' face. "What did I do this time?" Greg asked. Wilson looked at the ground, "You blacked out." "And, so, I was tired." House knew there was more that Wilson was'nt telling him. "That was four days ago." **

**"Oh, okay." Cameron, Chase, and Foreman walked into the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" Chase asked, Cameron was too upset to ask she was afraid he still would'nt remember her again.**

**"Bad, do I know you three?" "_Great, he still don't know who we are_." Cameron thought. "Um, yes, Dr. House, we work for you." Foreman said. He expected House's amnesia to still be there, but he knew how hopeful Cameron got. "Oh, okay." House looked at the three like it was the first time he saw them, "And, your whom?"**

**"I'm, Dr. Foreman, this is Dr. Chase, and Dr. Cameron." Chase stood there at a loss for words, _"Do I say 'Nice to meet You', or something?"_ Chase thought, then said nothing. **

**"I'm going to be working with him today, try to get him back to normal." Wilson said. "Well, we'll leave you alone." Chase said and the three left.**

**House sat there and stared at Wilson. "So where you want to start?" Wilson asked. "From the beginning, if you start with the ending, it might not be as exciting." House said, he obviously did'nt want to go through this but had to. **

**"I see you still have your sarcasm." Wilson said. "Okay, you and I have been friends for a long time," "I remember you, just tell me the parts that had you in it, with someone else." Wilson thought about Stacey, should he tell him, would he really want to go through that again? **

**"Well, you have worked here at Princeton, Plainsboro, for about fifteen years now, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron just come to us about six years ago. Cuddy, is your boss," "Wilson, do I like anybody here?" House interupted.**

**"Well, Cameron likes you, you may or may not like her, I think you did, but you kept telling me you did'nt, so I don't know." Wilson informed. "Oh, okay." Greg said.**

**"What happened to that girl I used to date?" Greg asked. "Who, Stacey?" Wilson asked. "Yeah, I guess that's her." "Um, you dumped her big time, she wasn't your style." Wilson lied. "You know, I can tell when your lying, I remember her too, so you don't have to lie." "Oh, okay, good." Wilson said.**

**"What did I do to get shot, I know I've done alot of stupid things, but I've never been actually shot." Greg said and started to sit up, when a pain went through his body, which caused him to wince. "Maybe we should call it quits and work on this some more tomorrow." Wilson said. "Maybe," House shifted back into his earlier position which caused him to wince in pain again. "Greg, I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay?" House nodded.**

**Soon House fell asleep, because of the medicine, and Wilson sat down, giving a sigh of relief. "You know you should go home, get some rest." Wilson turned to see Chase, Cameron, and Foreman. "Nah, I'm fine." Wilson replied. "Any change?" Foreman asked and the three walked over to House. "Nope, I tried to fill him in on his past, but we didn't get far." "Well, you really need to go home, I'll watch him tonight." Cameron said. "Thanks, I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Wilson got up and left, "Call me if there's any change."**

**"Okay." Cameron called. "See ya, Cameron." Foreman said. The two left leaving only Cameron and House in the room. **

**"Hey, how you doing?" Cameron asked more to herself, since House was asleep. "You know, you got us all really worried." Cameron started stroking Dr. House's forehead. "I miss the old House, I hope you come back to us soon." Cameron sat down where Wilson had been sitting still stroking his fever induced forehead. She put her hand in his and soon fell asleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is only the start of House's recovery, will there be any more challenges ahead? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. Working with House, Part 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**jeevesandwooster- Thanx for the nice review! The Answer to your Question is in this chapter!**

**HOUSEfan-Thanx for the nice review!**

**A/n-Sorry It has taken me so long to update! I have 5 stories online I'm working on, and3 I'm working on, on paper,And I'mworking on something for competition, with my church! So things has been a bit hectic! Thanx for reading the story so far!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Working with House: Part 2**

**House awoke to see a young girl sitting beside him. Wasn't this one of his employees? House cleared his throat trying to get the girl to wake up. It didn't work. Cameron still sat there holding his hand not letting go. House tried to remove her hand from his, but that didn't work either. "Strong grip." He thought to himself, as finally giving up. He reclosed his eyes and fell back asleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 Hours later...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cameron woke up to see Dr. House staring at her. "Good-morning, Greg." Cameron said. "You sleep alot." Was House's reply, and smiled at Cameron. "So do you." Cameron said, and returned the smile. "How do you feel this morning?" She asked and felt his head. "Like I got shot in the shoulder with a bullet." House said.**

**"Where did James go?" Greg asked. "Who?" "James Wilson." He said. Had she gotten amnesia to? "Oh, Wilson, I sent him home, he was give out, he should be in later." Cameron informed. Neither of them had let go of eachothers hands. "Wasn't that nice of you." House said. "What do you wan't to do?" Cameron asked. "You can tell me a little about yourself, the hospital, stuff like that." Cameron sat there thinking about Stacy, his leg, anything that he couldn't remember, did she need to tell him about that or leave it to Wilson?**

**"Okay, my name is Allison Cameron, the other two docters you saw yesterday were, Dr. Eric Foreman, and Dr. Robert Chase, Lisa Cuddy, is your boss, you hate clinic duty, and love to fight with Dr. Cuddy, you recently treated your ex-girlfriend's husband, everything turned out allright...," **

**"How old are you?" House interrupted. "What?" Cameron asked confused. "How old are you?" he asked again. "Um, thirty, why?" "Just wondering." House said then looked down at their hands. "Okay." Cameron smiled, he actually wanted to know some stuff about her! **

**"Do you remember what happened to your leg?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, unfortunately, that's one thing I wish I could have forgotten about." House said. Cameron felt pity for this man. He had to deal with his leg, and Stacy all in one time.**

**"So, Dr. James Wilson said that you liked me, why?" House said changing the subject off of Stacy, and on to her. _"And that was one thing I wished that you would have forgotten."_ Cameron thought. "Because, somewhere deep down inside of you, you could love someone, I like everything about you actually," Cameron added. "And, what do you like about me?"**

**She said. That caught House off of gaurd, had he liked her before? **

**"Um, your a good doctor, I guess." House said. "Anything else?" She asked hopefully. "Um, you got to give me awhile to think about that." He finally said. Cameron could take that, for a little while anyway. The two sat in silence for awhile. "Anything else you need to know?" She finally asked. "Maybe later, right nowm I want to go back to sleep." House said tiredly.**

**"Oh, I can leave if you want me to." She said and got up out of her chair. "Allison, wait," House said not letting go of her hand, "I want you to stay." Cameron smiled. _"He actually want's me to STAY!"_ She thought. She felt like she could scream for joy. "Sure Greg, I'll stay." She sat back down and started caressing House's head with her free hand, until he fell asleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Cameron and House get together? Will House have any more 'problems' in his recovery? Find out in the next chapter! **


	6. Thinking into the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show. (Sniff...sniff...).**

**jeevesandwooster-Thanx for reviewing, I think I'm going to have House's sarcasm back in this chapter!**

**Trilyluv-Thanx for reviewing! (I am proud you finally found a club to go to, the RCIS club! lol!)**

**JESSSSSSSSSSSS-Thanx for reviewing, and giving me a nice coment!**

**goodgirl81-Thanx for the nice coment, and for reviewing!**

**Chapter 6: Thinking into the past.**

**Wilson, Foreman, and Chase came in to see Cameron and House, holding hands, and asleep. "You know, I don't think that he'll be happy if you see this." Dr. Wilson said. "We won't tease him about it...," Dr. Foreman said. "Yet." Chase finished. Wilson smiled, "I think it is time for Clinic Duty." "Why?" Chase asked. "Because, you don't get paid sitting around, waiting for some wounded Doctor to wake up, so you could tease him about his love life, now go on." Wilson said and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of House, "That's my job." He muttered after Chase and Foreman left.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So what's your plan?" Foreman asked Chase while they were on their way to the elevator. "We'll go there sometime after our Clinic hours are over, and start teasing him then." Chase said. "Yeah, but we won't let him live this down for the longest time." Foreman said. The two entered the elevator, to discuss their plan, for teasing House.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**House, and Cameron woke up to see Wilson sitting beside House. "Good morning, sleepy heads." He said smiling. Cameron and House quickly straitened up and un-linked eachothers hands. "Good-morning." Cameron said. She blushed slightly, seeing as Wilson had caught her and House holding hands, and asleep none the less. "So did you two sleep well last night?" Wilson asked smiling. "Um, yeah, I mean, as good as a chair gets." Cameron said. "What about you Greg?" He asked. "I was in pain, you know with my leg and all, so not really." Greg said.**

**"Oh, okay, how are you feeling?" Dr. Wilson asked. "Like I got shot in the shoulder with a bullet." House replied plainly. Cameron smiled, seeing as he gave her the same answer only hours ago. "I'm going to go home, and get cleaned up, I'll be in to check on you when I get back." Cameron said and got up to leave. "Bye, Cameron." House said. "Bye." Wilson also said, and Cameron left.**

**"What was the that?" Wilson asked laughing. "An alien, what do you think it was Wilson?" House said dryly. He looked at his friend with an emotionless face. "It looked like the 'Happy Couples' show to me." Wilson said still smiling. "Funny, I didn't know that you and Julie was qualified for that show, even if you know what that show is." House said still dryly. "Ha, ha, I see that you got some of your sarcasm back." Wilson said. "Some, being the key word." House said.**

**"No, really, what was that all about?" James asked again. "I wasn't feeling so well, Cameron talked to me about the past here, and then I fell asleep, I guess she was tired and fell asleep too." House said. "Sure, what did she go over with you?" Wilson asked. "Um, the Austrailan, and the other one, I don't know what I can call him, she told me there names, Cuddy, clinic duty, Princeton Plainsboro, Stacy's husband." House summed it up rather quickly. "Oh, well that's good." Wilson said looking guiltily at his hands.**

**"So James, when do I get out of here?" House asked. James grabbed House's file, and looked at it. There was three different dates, and three different signatures. "Foreman, says that you should stay for another five days, Chase, one week, Cameron two weeks." "What do you say Wilson?" I agree with Cameron, two weeks, and then atleast a month or two off of work." "You know Wilson, I could never find those things where you can plant 'money trees', you know the ones that you grow." House said. **

**"You know you have about all of your sick days, and vacation days you can take." Wilson said. House rolled his eyes, even when he was sick he'd come in and work, then on his day off, he would go to the doctor, get a treatment, then come back, even if he was hardly able to do anything. **

**"So, you want to work on your memory loss again today?" Wilson asked. Just then House noticed the stack of books that Wilson had in the floor beside him. "If it involves memorizing those books, no." House said. "These are your old year books, atleast the ones I could find in your house." Wilson said and grabbed a couple of them.**

**"You went searching through my house, how could you?" House asked. "With the key you gave me years ago, do you want to work on this or not?" House shrugged, "I'll look at them, but I really don't feel like trying to remember that much today." House said as pain was sinking back into his shoulder, and leg. Wilson put a yearbook on House's lap and scooted closer to him. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cameron walked in to see House and Wilson looking at books, "Surely Dr. House hasn't forgotten medical terms, has he?" Cameron sat down in a chair beside House. "No, just feeling him in on his past a little more, we have been looking through the year...," "The year doesn't matter." House said. Cameron knew how old House was, he turned forty-eight just a few days ago, but she acted like she didn't know.**

**"Rachel Kingsberry..., I dated her once." Wilson said. "Wilson, how could someone like her, date someone like you?" House asked. Wilson frowned, "She liked me." "Yeah, sure," House turned to look at the section to where they could sign a note. One was from Rachel Kingsberry, "Oh, okay." House said after he read the note. "What?" Wilson asked trying to look at what House was referring to. "Nothing, nothing at all, I'm tired, I think that I'd like to take a nap." House said and closed the book, not letting go of it.**

**"Well, I have a meeting with Cuddy, so I better head out." Wilson said. "I'll stay here with him, incase he needs anything." Cameron quickly added. "See-ya." Wilson got up, smiled at the two, then left. "Nice cover." House said. "Thanks." Cameron said. "So how far did you get on the memory thing?" Cameron asked. **

**"We just looked at old year books, thats all." House said. Him and Wilson had been looking at books till eight that night. "Oh, okay." Cameron said. House shifted to where he was laying back in bed. That movement caused pain in his shoulder, and leg, and he tried to hide a wince. Cameron, seeing him wince, got up and got a medicine for the pain. When she came back, she injected the medicine in his arm. "How's that?" She asked returning to his side. **

**House felt a relief when the medicine went inside his arm. The medicine she gave him, must have been one that made you sleep, because House fell over asleep right after it had been injected. "House?" Cameron asked. She hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep, until he didn't answer her. _"He must have been really tired." _Cameron thought, and grabbed House's hand once more.**

**Cameron sat there thinking. She was wondering if House loved her, They had been through this before and the answer was always, 'No.' Plain and simple. 'No.' This time, Cameron was really going to find out if House liked her or not. Cameron settled back in her chair, and watched House sleep. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wilson walked in to House's room to find House asleep, and Cameron, leaning back in her chair, holding House's hand, asleep. Wilson knew his friend wasn't hardly able to move, let alone stay up alot, because of the pain made him fell tired more easily.**

**Wilson checked House's pulse on his free arm, and changed his I.V., then walked over to Cameron. Wilson looked at her. He knew that she needed to get some 'real-rest', but some how knew that she wouldn't go home. So he left her and House, asleep, and left for Home.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Cameron and House get together? Will House ever be able to make it out of the Hospital? Is any more 'problems' going to show up in his recovery? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Thanx for reading this chapter! Now please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay posted for the next chapter!**

**-CklovesMe2040.**


	7. Code Blue ?

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own House, M.D., or any of the characters in the show.**

**Moms5thchild- Thanx for reviewing! I'll try to work on my grammar! Thanx!**

**Jaws-Thanx for reviewing! I will try to work on the errors in my grammar! Thanx again!**

**juliehouse-Thanx for reviewing here's the chapter you asked for! Thanx again!**

**jessssssssss( )- Thanx for reviewing! Sorry I haven't posted recently! I have several stories going through my head! Once again, thanx!**

**jeevesandwooster-I thanx for reviewing! Sorry it's been awhile since I haven't posted! Thanx again!**

**A/n-I appreciate all my reviews and reviewers, if I left any out, I appoligize, and I thank-you for them!**

**-CklovesMe2040**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Code Blue?**

**Wilson walked into his house. All of the lights was off. _"Julie must still be out." _Wilson thought and went to his room. He got ready for bed, and got in it. Wilson lay there for atleast thirty minutes with his eyes closed. Wilson shifted positions, still couldn't sleep.**

**Wilson got out of bed and went to the couch, to watch T.V. Wilson flipped through the channels until it showed a baseball game. Wilson shifted on the couch and watched the game. Unfortunately, the game went off about as soon as it came on. Wilson sighed then changed the channel again. There wasn't anything good on, so Wilson put it on the Discovery channel, and closed his eyes.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Foreman and Chase walked down the E.R. hall, to House's room. "So, do you think that he will be in the mood to be picked on?" Foreman asked. "I don't know." Chase replied and the two walked into House's room.**

**Chase and Foreman were in shock when they saw, Cameron and House, asleep, and holding hands again. "I thought he didn't like her." Chase said. "So did I, I guess we were wrong." Foreman replied. "Could you picture a person like House, being with a person like Cameron?" Chase asked amused. "Never, it would be rather horrible wouldn't it?" Foreman asked. "Yes, it would, a goody-goody, and a sarcastic, that would make a good comedy show." Chase said and the two left.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Julie walked into her House. "James?" She asked, waling over to the living room. "James, are you awake?" She asked as she entered the living room. There she saw Wilson laying on the couch asleep.**

**Julie walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket. She walked back over and covered James up on the couch. "Sleep well." She said and gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead, then turned to go into her room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**House awoke to see Cameron staring at him.**

**"You sleep late." Cameron said, and smiled. "You stole my line." House said and smiled back at her. "How you feeling?" She asked. What she had given House made him sleep through the night. "A little better, not much, but a little." House replied.**

**House looked down at their hands, "So, how did you sleep?" He asked. Cameron removed her hand from his. "Pretty good, I guess...," She replied, "And how did you sleep?" House smiled, "Fairly well, I mean for being shot and in leg pain." House replied.**

**"So, our conversation yesterday, you ready to answer my question yet?" She asked hopefully. Cameron hoped that he would tell her how he truly felt, she loved House more than anything, she just hoped he felt the same way.**

**"Um, yes as a matter of fact I am, um...," House started. _"On with it allready."_ Cameron thought. "I...," Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll tell you later...," House replied. "Come in." **

**_"I should've known someone would've come and ruin this moment for me...," _Cameron thought, _"Hey, I've waited for about six years, so what's a few more hours going to hurt?" _She thought. Cameron was upset and angry that someone had to disturb her, and House's conversation like that. Cameron turned around at the door to see who the evil person who distroyed their conversation was. **

**Wilson walked in the door, and Cameron sighed. _"I should've known it was him...," _She thought, _"Who else would it be?"_ Cameron sat back in her chair waiting for Wilson to fully come in.**

**Wilson looked at House then at Cameron. He remembered what they were doing last night, but decided to ask House about it later, 'tease', was more like it. "How did you two sleep?" Wilson couldn't hold back a smile and a slight chuckle.**

**"Fine." Cameron replied. "After Cameron gave me the medicine, I fell right into a peaceful sleep." House said. "Okay, um, Cameron I come to let you go home for a few hours, I'll stay with him." Wilson replied. "Okay, thanks, um, I'll see you tonight so we can 'talk', and I'll see you later Wilson." Cameron said and turned to leave. "Um, I need you to watch him again tonight, I have a meeting with the board tonight, if your free that is." Wilson replied. "Sure, I'm free, I'll see you tonight." She said then left.**

**"So, how did you really sleep?" Wilson asked turning back to Dr. House. House had fallen back asleep while the two was talking. "Only you House, only you." Wilson said and sat down beside the sleeping man.**

**Wilson started not to hear the monitor for his breathing. Wilson looked at the monitor. James got up and walked to the monitor. It was slowly decreasing from where it was quickly turning into a straight line. House wasn't breathing! Wilson walked over to the call button, "Code blue, I have a code blue." **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will House be okay? What will happen with this code blue? Will Cameron be able to find out how House truly fills? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I guess I gave you a little more suspense! (Hides in corner to hide from angry reviewers!) Will post more soon! (Still hiding in corner!) Okay, I'm probably going to camp Sunday evening- Thursday evening! I may post a chapter up before I leave! So please stay posted and review for the next chapter! (Still hiding to think what I may do next... ****MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) See ya, THANX! **

**-CklovesMe2040**


	8. Welcome back House, welcome back,

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! I would like to say thank you for all my reviewers who reviewed on this chapter. I'm in a hurry so I won't name them all, but thanks for reviewing! Now with-out further adue here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: "Welcome back House, welcome back..."

Several nurses rushed into House's room, along with Cameron, Foreman, and Chase. "What happened?" Cameron asked. "He just stopped breathing." Wilson replied while putting the oxygen mask on House's face. "Get a trake!" Chase ordered. The four doctors looked over at the monitor. It was slowly decreasing to the straight line once more. "Stat!" Chase yelled. A nurse ran over with the trake and gave it to Chase. He quickly slit a thin line in House's neck, and stuck the trake in. They all looked down at House, nervousness itching at them. All of a sudden they heard the beeping of the monitor, and they turned around. The monitor was rapidly increasing to jagged lines, Chase turned back to Foreman and Wilson, and smiled with relief.

Cameron turned and stared at House, tears streaming down her eyes onto her cheeks, and said, "Welcome back House, welcome back." Cameron took a seat beside House and grabbed his hand. "He'll be okay Cameron, don't worry, he'll be okay." Chase said. Wilson walked over to the door, "Come on you two, let's go to the meeting room." he replied while Eric and Robert followed him. Cameron put her head on House's shoulder and cried. "We almost lost you House, I don't know what I would do with-out you." she said between sobs. "First getting shot, now this? I couldn't stand seeing you that way then, and I can't stand seeing you this way now." she replied while lifting her head up. "Now your just lying there, helpless..., hurt..., in your words, ...broken." Cameron settled back in her chair holding House's hand in her's.

House woke up the next morning with a pain in his neck now. He reached up and touched his neck, and felt a plastic trake. House took a deep, labored, pain-filled breath. Each breath that he took stung and hurt. He slowly turned his head so he wouldn't knock the trake out, and saw Cameron sitting in a chair beside him. _"Why do I have a trake in?"_ he thought. Well the only way to find out was to wake Cameron up. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and started to shake her. She soon picked her head up off the bed and looked at him. Tears began to fill her eyes and slowly fell down onto her cheeks. "You scared me so much." she replied while giving him a hug. "I wish I knew why I scared you." House replied. She slowly let go of him and settled back into her seat, "You stopped breathing, we lost you House. Luckily we got you back, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She replied. "You would have lived, you can't fix all things that are broken." he replied.

Cameron stared at him in awe. He actually remembered that? "I know, but I'm not trying to fix you." she replied. "Everybody want's to try to fix me." he replied painfully. The trake caused the same feeling as when he breathed, when he talked. "I don't." Cameron replied. Chase, Wilson, and Foreman came into the room. "Glad to see your back among the living...," Wilson said. "Welcome back House." Chase replied. "Yeah man, welcome back." Foreman added. "So, how you feeling?" Wilson asked. "Not so well." he replied. He didn't really want to talk anymore because that caused him pain.

"You feel like eating something?" Wilson asked. House shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Wilson replied and went in search of a tray. The four turned into a complete, uncomfortable silence. "So, have you guys gotten any new cases yet?" House asked. "No, not really. Besides you I mean." Chase replied and the four returned into the uncomfortable silence again. "So did you sleep well last night?" Foreman asked. House nodded and smiled at Cameron, "Except for the part where I almost died, or died, however you want to put it." he replied. "What time is it?" he asked. "Twelve-o'clock." Foreman replied. House nodded. just then Wilson walked into the room with a tray. "Well, we need to get back to work, you coming Cameron?" Foreman asked. "Nah, I'm staying here for a little while." she responded while watching the two leave.

"So what did you bring me?" House asked curiously. "Chicken broth and some jello." Wilson replied. House looked disgusted, "Um, I'm not so hungry anymore." House replied and started to scoot the tray away until a hand grabbed it. "You need to eat, so you can regain your strength." Cameron said. House sighed and gave in. He grabbed the spoon and ate most of the broth, then ate the red jello. "Now that wasn't that bad now was it?" Wilson asked. House shook his head 'yes', and turned his head toward Cameron. "If you ever make me eat that stuff again, I will die." House replied. Cameron laughed, "Is that supposed to be a threat?" she asked. "Does it sound like one?" House asked. "I'll make you some soup and bring it to you for dinner if your nice to Wilson." Cameron replied. "Mom, do I have to?" he asked. Cameron nodded her head. Wilson sat in a chair and started to laugh. "I'll tell her if your not Gregory, and I'll eat the soup." he added. House snarled.

"I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up then go to the store, is there anything you need?" she asked. House shook his head. "Remember what I said." House once again shook his head. "Okay, see you later." She replied then left the room. "So, Greg, what was that about?" Wilson asked. "Can't someone ask if you need something from the store?" House asked. "Not if that someone has liked you for years and you don't like her." Wilson replied while pulling out his own lunch.

House's mouth watered. James was eating a cheese-burger and french fries. "Your so evil." House replied. "Am I?" Wilson asked while taking a bite of his burger. James looked out the window, obviously distracted. House grabbed a handful of fries and held them. Wilson turned back around to see House french-fries in hand. "Give those back." Wilson said holding his hand out. "No." House replied and ate one of the fries. "Whatever." Wilson said in defeat and finished his food.

Cameron walked around the grocery store. She had been home till about three and now decided that she should go to the store. She walked over to the cash register. She felt like she was forgetting something. Ah-ha! It came back to her. She quickly walked over to the soup isle and picked up a can of Progresso Chicken Noodle Soup. She smiled thinking of House eating the soup while walking back to the register.

House and Wilson sat there watching a foot ball game at seven-o'clock that afternoon. House had took a nap after he ate while Wilson was doing paper work. "That man is going to fall. I think that their crazy." House said. "You think that every-one is crazy." Wilson replied. Just then Allison walked in carrying a bowl. "Hey." She said while walking over to House. "Hi." He replied. "What's that?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked while putting the bowl behind her back. "Has he been good for you today?" Cameron asked. House looked at Wilson and shot a pleading glance to him. House was pretty good the whole day..., except for when he ate Wilson's fries. "Pretty good." Wilson replied. "Good." Cameron added while House turned back to her. Cameron pulled the bowl out and gave it to House with a spoon. "Enjoy." she replied. House greedily pulled the lid off the bowl and snatched the spoon out of Cameron's hand. He quickly dug into it.

Within a few minutes, House had ate half of the bowl, and was working on the rest of it. "Slow down, you don't want to get choked." Cameron said. House ignored her and kept eating. "I'll take it away." she added. House heard that, and quickly looked up at her. "You wouldn't." he said. "You want to try me?" she asked. House shook his head and finished his soup slowly.

Wilson watched as House consumed the whole bowl. "Was it that good?" he asked. "No, I just finished a whole bowl of soup just to make you happy." House said sarcasticly. Cameron laughed, "I'll bring more tommorrow." she replied. House nodded. Now that he was full, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "So Cameron would you like to go home tonight?" Wilson asked. "Nah, I'll stay, you go." she said. "Well, call me if something come's up, allright?" he asked. Cameron nodded while watching Wilson leave.

"So have you really been a good boy to day?" she asked. "It took all the strength I had just to be nice to him." House replied. Cameron laughed, "Maybe you should take a nap." "That would be nice." he replied. "So, are you ready to answer my question yet?" she asked while House closed his eyes. "Still need to think about it abit." House replied. Cameron stroked House's forehead, "That's okay, I'm in no hurry." House smiled, and for the first time he actually fell asleep with a smile on his face. Cameron put her hand in House's as she climbed in the bed. She laid House's head on her shoulder, and she soon too fell asleep.

**A/n-** No cliffe that time! That's a relief, right? I decided not to give you a cliffe because the last time I did, and it took me a while to post anything! It's gonna be funny how he awakes the next morning, I assure you. Hope all you guys liked this chapter, will post more soon! I have been working one several more stories that just pop into my head, and some drama skits that I am doing. So I have been really busy! Sorry that it has taken me so long to post, please don't kill me.

-CklovesMe2040.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! Now on to the reviewers!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter!

Now with-out further adue here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Going Home...,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House woke up with something heavy on him. "Am I dying?" he whispered while his eyes were closed. He soon opened his eyes and saw Cameron. He smiled at her. "Hey, wake up." House whispered while shaking Cameron.

"House?" She exclaimed while looking at House.

"Good-morning." he replied while staring at her. She was starting to blush, she was caught. "Did you sleep well last night?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I, uh, was, uh...," Cameron had to think of what to say, what would you tell someone who caught you asleep on their bed? "I wasn't trying to..., uh, I was uh...,"

"There's no need to explain." House replied. He tortured her enough. It was pure brillance just watching her act that way!

"We took the trake out yesterday." Cameron replied.

"That's good." House replied while wincing. The place where the trake was, still caused him discomfort.

"You still in pain?" she asked. She still hadn't moved from her spot on his bed.

"Yeah, somewhat." he replied.

"You want me to get you something?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah...," House smiled. "Soup."

Cameron playfully swatted his arm while getting up and walking over to the table that held trays of breakfast. She came back and looked at him. "You can't eat soup for breakfast! Silly! What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That I can eat whatever I want." He looked at the clock on the wall, "And, that it is eleven-thirty, and if you hurry up and go home, then I can have some soup." House replied.

"I'll go get some, if you eat some of this." Cameron replied while looking at it.

House took a bite of toast and smiled. "There."

Cameron smiled. "Allright, your spoiled did you know that?" she asked.

"Yep, that's what my mom always said." House replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked in with a newly prepared bowl of soup. "Good news!" She exclaimed while handing House the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"You brought soup!" House exclaimed thinking that was the good news, it was for him. He was starting to get hungry. He immeadiately dug into the soup.

"No, they said that you can go home tonight." Cameron replied. "Wilson said that you can stay at his place."

"No, not there, he expect's me to live with him and Julie? In his dreams." House rolled his eyes and ate more of the soup.

"Chase said if that didn't work you can stay with him." Cameron replied.

"Disturb his life with that telephone girl from Australia? No." House took another bite of soup. "They would be on the phone all night talking in their native language about 'Vegamite'." He replied while eating more of the soup. He despised Chase's accent!

"Foreman said that his place was open." Cameron said. She was wanting House to stay with her, she was hoping that he would do this, and he did! She already told the three outside that he was staying with her anyway, seeing as she had no real relationships going on at her house.

"Disturb his life with Angela? She'll be over alot, and when they want to do something, then there will be a grumpy man hollering at them? Nah." House took another bite of soup.

"Well, my place is free if you want to stay there...," Cameron started.

"Do you have soup?" House interrupted.

"We can go to the store." Cameron replied while smiling at House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked while helping House into his wheelchair. Cameron had left earlier and went to the store, and then went to get her home ready for House.

"Yep." House replied. Wilson then wheeled House down the hall. Soon Wilson and House were driving to Cameron's place.

"So, you want to stay with Cameron?" Wilson asked while raising an eybrow.

"No, I just don't want to stay with the happy couples...," House replied. "..., and one not so happy couple."

"My relationship with Julie is none of your business." Wilson replied.

"Oh, shut up. Your still upset from when I caught you and Cuddy making out." House said.

"You know I wasn't myself." Wilson replied.

"I know you have a 'thing' for Cuddy." House replied.

"The same 'thing' you have for Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"What 'thing' we are strictly friends." House replied.

Wilson didn't believe a word of it. Him, Chase, and Foreman had already placed bets on when they would hook up during this process. "We're here. Come on, let me help you."

"When are you going to give me back my cane?" House asked while watching Wilson help him into a wheelchair.

"Here." Wilson handed the cane to House and wheeled him to Cameron's door. He then helped House out of the wheel-chair and helped him up the steps. He then knocked on the door, while holding onto the swaying House.

"Well, here we are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Now he's at Cameron's apartment! Wonder how that happened? Hit the little purple button below and review! Thanks to everyone, I hope that you liked this chapter! This will probably be the last post that I can post before I go to competition to Louisville, Kentucky! If your lucky then I may be able to post more before I go. See-ya later!

-KerowynGreenleaf.


	10. Cameron's House

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! Now on to the reviewers!

**_Chapter 8 reviews:_**

**Nikelodean- **Thanks..., sorry about the medical glitches! Glad you like it so far!

**SimpleNClean92- **Thanks so much, I'm glad that you like the story.

**_Chapter 9 reviews:_**

**Nikelodean-** Yep, loads of fun! LOL! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review. Continue to R&R!

**Flamesofthemo0n- **Thanks, and no problem. I hope you like this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**SimpleNClean92- **I compete in Short Story, Youth Choir, and Truth Quest. Short story I won 2nd place in Short Story, the Choir come in 4th, and I didn't win in Truth Quest, Oh well, can win 'em all! LOL! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review and continue to R&R!

**RandaChan05- **LOL, Maybe..., we'll see. LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter, continue to R&R!

Now with-out further adue here's the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into the den where she left House. He had been there for about two hours now. "You want some soup?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." House replied.

"You all right?" Cameron asked.

"Yep." House replied.

"Allrighty then, just let me know if you need or want anything." Cameron replied while walking out of the den. What else was she supposed to do? She decided to go and make sure House's room was ready.

"Anything I want, huh? That's interesting." House smiled. "Uh, Cameron!"

Cameron arrived two seconds after House's call. "What is it?"

"Uh. I left some of my stuff at home, will you go and get the two bags at the front door?"

"Sure." Cameron smiled. "You want to ride along?"

"Nah. I'm more of a driving person."

"All right." Cameron replied. She then grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

"Hmmm. Anything I want." House smirked.

What did he want most of all? That was a hard question. House found himself dozing off on the couch. These thoughts in his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House. I got the two bags." Cameron replied. "And I went by the store again, I got some more soup and a surprise if your a good boy." She didn't know that House was asleep. "House?"

Cameron walked over to the couch and saw House there asleep. She went to the closet and grabbed a blanket. After she put up the groceries she walked over to House, and covered him up.

She smiled down at him. She lifted his head and slid in on the couch, then placed his head on her lap. "Hey." She whispered. "I want you to know that I love you, and care for you." Cameron smiled. She began to stroke House's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House woke up to that warm feeling that he had been experiencing for the past few days. He looked up to see that Cameron was asleep with her head on the side of the couch, and one of her hands was on his head, and one of them was holding his hand. House smiled. He loved to wake up to see her there for him. _"Do I love her?" _House thought. "Yeah, I think I do." House replied. He kissed Cameron's hand and drifted off to sleep, comfortable, warm, and loved.

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there was that, hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible! See-ya!

Kimberly


	11. OC The Marathon

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! Now on to the reviewers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cameron, what are you doing in there?" House asked.

"I'm cooking, if you think that you could do any better!" Cameron yelled from the kitchen.

"How many pots does it take to make soup?" He asked.

"One." Cameron replied.

"And what was the other thousand that fell to the ground for?"

"Okay, I got clutter! I don't cook much." Cameron replied.

"Not surprised." House smirked.

"You know, I could do without the rude comments." Cameron replied.

House pretended to zip his lips, lock them, then through away the key.

All was silent in the room, until...,

"Cameron, are you sure you don't need help?" House asked. "It sounds like World War I."

Soon Cameron was by his side with a bowl and spoon. "It was worth the battle, I hope." She handed him the bowl.

House ate a bite then smiled. "Yeah, it was worth it."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Cameron asked.

"Marathon's on." House replied while pointing to the t.v.

"Of?"

The theme song of 'The O.C' filled the small apartment room. "Calafornia here we come, right back where we started from..., Calafornia, Calafornia, Here we co-o-ome!" House sung.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Your pathetic."

"No more pathetic than what you probably watch."

"And what do I watch 'Mr. Smarty-pants?' Huh?" Cameron asked.

"Care bears." House replied.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You got the movies 'Sunshine bear.' "

"All right 'Grumpy bear.' Someone needs to stop with the rude remarks." Cameron replied.

"The truth is always rude...," House replied. "..., but lying is fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your still watching that?" Cameron asked. "Don't you get tired of it?"

"Nope." House replied. "Look, it's the Season Finale, Ryan is about to have a fight with Trey, and Marrissa's about to shoot him."

"Shoot who?"

"Trey, duh! Keep up woman." House snarled.

"Why is she about to kill him?"

"If you would have been watching from the beginning of the Marathon, then you would know, wouldn't you?" House asked.

"Yeah, I guess I would." Cameron replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron curled up closer to House on the couch. She felt the warmth that she had been missing, was it possible that he had feeling for her? The same that she had for him? She smiled in her thoughts and leaned in closer to House.

To be continued...,


	12. The dinner

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! Thanks to all the reviews! I appreciate them all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into her apartment after a hard day at work. House had been staying at her place for about three weeks, and he was to go back to work tommorrow. She still wanted him to stay longer, and he was for a few more weeks. Wilson wanted him too. The room was dark except for two beautifally lit candles on a table for two. She smiled.

House limped out of the kitchen with two covered plates in his hands. "Sit."

Cameron sat down. "House this is...,"

"Romantic..., Charming..., beautifal..., sweet..., nice..., considerate." House said.

"Yes." Cameron whispered.

House placed the plates on the table and poured some soda into each glass. He learned that Cameron liked soda, so that was what they would drink. He then uncovered the dish to reveal Cameron's favorite.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yeah." House replied.

She looked down at the baked chicken and mushrooms, the mash-potatoes, rolls, and salad. "Thank-you House."

"You've kept up with me for the past few weeks, this is the least I could do."

"It's wonderful." She said while eating some of the chicken. "Your a good cook."

"Thanks, don't tell anyone though." House replied. "I don't want to be signed up for the bake sales for the hospital."

Cameron smiled while she once more dug into her dish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like me?" Cameron asked.

House thought. "The sun's going down. Look." He pointed to the setting sun.

"It's beautifal." Cameron whispered.

"Not any more beautifal than you." House whispered.

"So you do like me?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." House replied.

"I knew it!" Cameron smiled. She walked over to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." House replied while kissing Cameron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House felt pain where the bullet had been, he gasped at the pain that was emerging through his arm. The last thing he remembered was the pain, before he fell into the realm of unconciousness on the couch, with the worried Cameron by his side...,

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, next is the last chapter..., Sorry for the sorta cliffe type thing..., I needed it for the next chapter..., so don't kill me 'till you read the next chapter, then you can tell me what you think.


	13. Only a dream?

**_Disclaimer:_ **I** do not **own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n**- All** reviews **appreciated all** flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! Yumm! Thanks to all the reviewers! I am so happy that everyone liked this story! Here's the last chapter, don't kill me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of love can drive away the sadness, and pain, feel the heart

with gladness, and warm the soul, and heart...,

KerowynGreenleaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sat down beside the unconcious House. He couldn't believe that this had happened! He was still unconcious..., if there was any sign that his gun shot wound was getting better, he would love to have one, but he didn't. He sighed while looking at the sleeping House.

"Greg, you know this isn't the first time seeing you in the hospital this way..." Wilson's voice trailed off as sobs were racking at his throat. "It pains me...," Wilson couldn't complete the sentence, he broke out into hysterical sobs.

Cameron walked into the room and put her arms around Wilson. "I am so sorry." She sighed. Tears were streaming down her face now. "I can't believe this happened." She sighed.

"I know, but he's a fighter, he should pull through, I just don't know what's taking him so long..." Wilson replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House woke up with a stinging pain..., what happened to him? He looked over and saw Wilson sitting beside him, and Cameron on the other side. Where was he? Did he hit his head when he was knocked unconcious?

Wilson looked up at House. He smiled, but then tears fell from his eyes. "House!" He cried. "Cameron, wake up! Everyone, it's Dr. House!" He yelled while standing up.

Cameron looked at House. She reached over and hugged him tightly. "We thought that we would loose you." She cried.

"Loose me?" House asked. "I just fell for crying out loud! I am fine!" House argued.

Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy ran in..., "What's wrong with..., Dr. House?" They asked.

"Your awake!" Chase exclaimed.

"Tell me what happened?" He said. He was confused, there was something else wrong besides the fact that he 'just fell.'

"You were shot, on the day of your birthday, don't you remember?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, but that was weeks ago, I was out of the hospital and I fainted." House replied.

"No, you've been here for two months in a coma." Wilson replied.

"What? But, I was at Cameron's place." House said. "Cameron, tell them."

"No, you were here." Cameron replied. She looked at House worriedly. What had happened during those two months in his mind?

"So nothing happened?" He asked, giving them all quizical looks.

"No." Cameron replied while leaning in and kissing House on the forehead.

"When do I get to leave?" House asked.

"A few days. You can stay at my place." Wilson replied.

"Julie? No." House said.

Chase and Foreman nodded their heads. "I have uh, company." Chase said.

"Me too." Foreman replied.

Cuddy nodded. "I'm your boss."

"You can come to my place..., if you want." Cameron replied.

"All right, if I have too I mean." House replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made you some soup." Cameron handed House a bowl of the soup that he had in his 'dream.'

"Thanks." House said while eating some of it. "It's good."

"Thanks." Cameron smiled.

"Guys, let's go get House some coffee, and give him a few minutes." Wilson replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After everyone left House looked down at the soup then at the i.v., and the tacky wall paper of the hospital. Was it just a dream? If it was, what was this new feeling that he felt, the feeling of warmth, and love? He didn't know, but he would find out soon enough if it was just a dream, or would it soon be reality...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...,The warmth of love is like no other feeling on the face of the earth.

KerowynGreenleaf.

Well there was the last chapter, did you enjoy the twist to it? LOL! Tell me what you think please. I am sad that this story had to end, and that I'll have to say farewell to all my reviewers, but this is not the end of House, MD. stories, hey there's a new season coming out! So you think that I won't still write? LOL! I'll send all the reviews to all those that have their e-mail adresses on here, if they're not, then I'll make a page of all the reviewers. I enjoyed writing this story with all of you, and I appreciate all of the reviews. Thanks for reading this story. Here's a clip from my next story intitled: 'Merry Christmas House.' I know, I know, another Christmas one? But you'll like it, I promise! Here's a clip..., enjoy!

KerowynGreenleaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't like this holiday, not as good as the rest anyway. He had no one to share it with. The gifts, meal, anything. He had no one, and he was fine with that. Well, he did have Wilson, but he didn't want to intrude, not again. So all he would do was sit at home and play carols on the piano..., when work would be over any way. He was alone..., and broken. That's what she called him anyway.

He didn't need her to put him back together! He was fine on his own. Why would she need to fix him? She was broken too. How could someone broken fix someone broken? He didn't know. Why would she want too? So, he would just sit there, patiently waiting for this day to be over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was a clip from the story..., I hope that you all enjoy! I bid all of you guys a fare-well until my next story! Your reviews mean so much to me, and so do you, thanks.

KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
